


Ceramic

by Santi_C



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Lust, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santi_C/pseuds/Santi_C
Summary: Harry enjoys his morning shower.





	Ceramic

**Author's Note:**

> Having serious withdrawal symptoms here.

Harry re-entered the flat after his run. "Morning, you," he said to the man in the kitchen, coffee cup in hand. He smiled to himself as James once again failed to keep eye contact, his gaze predictably wondering down Harry's torso. "Er, my face is up here," Harry tutted, pretending he didn't absolutely love the effect he had on him.

James made a vaguely apologetic sound as he looked up again, before Harry twisted the knife by casually peeling off his vest.

"I might get a shower," he said turning towards the bathroom, catching James' expression on the way and fighting to hold in his glee. 

"I'll come with you," James said vacantly, his mind already steps ahead.

"Oh you will, will you?" Harry teased.

"Yes," came the reply, deadly serious. 

-

Marnie came into the living room sighing. "Boys, can you clean out the shower after you use it? I appreciate this is your place but I didn't sign up to live in a sauna."

Harry felt his cheeks go pink. "Sorry. We'll be more careful," he said, turning to James who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

"Yes," said Marnie, sceptically. "Well I only hope Romeo hasn't ever found it in the same state."

Romeo entered the living room right at that moment. "My ears are burning," he said, expecting someone to fill him in but instead James mumbled something about work and headed out the door without looking back. 

"Are you alright, dear?" Marnie asked her grandson cheerily. "Here, let me make you some toast." She was a master of changing the subject and Harry was grateful that Romeo bit. His mind travelled back to less than an hour ago when he was coming in James' hand as the water beat down on them, then to ten minutes after when he came against the tiles and James up his back. They'd kissed, washed themselves down and gotten out, exhausted and wanting to dry off.

Harry started, his memories from this morning in danger of setting him off again. He'd found that his libido had increased if anything since they'd gotten together properly. Secret rendezvous were hot up to a point but the guilt had often been difficult to shake from his mind and now that he was free to be with James, his body seemed to harvest an impressive amount of energy. James didn't quite have the physical capacity to keep up with this recent power boost but his appetite for Harry was insatiable and Harry didn't mind putting in most of the work when he could elicit such delicious responses from him. 

Harry had felt physically appreciated by just about everyone he'd been with but knowing how deeply James felt for him felt special in a way he didn't have words for. James didn't love him despite his flaws or see his good parts versus the bad parts, he saw him in the round, as a human being, and he adored him. Harry knew that. Perhaps it shouldn't have had any impact but it made him love James more, the idea that his shallowness was matched by his depth, his protectiveness matched by his vulnerability, his walls high but his heart bigger. 

Harry loved loving James and he regretted that for so long, he'd felt - and been made to feel - so bad about it. He still had work to do on his confidence, his self-esteem shattered by what he'd done and the actions and reactions of those close to him, but he was getting there with James by his side and the new family he'd consequently inherited. Marnie was warm and surprisingly maternal underneath her world-weary exterior and Romeo unimaginably supportive and welcoming in his own way. He knew the problems would rear their heads and probably soon knowing the complex relationships and difficult histories that made up this motley crew, not to mention James being a bit of a minefield himself, but for now, he was grateful for being part of it all. He was in love, supported and safe, and if his greatest challenge today would be being called out for his sperm decorating the bathroom tiles, he supposed he could live with that.


End file.
